Un nuevo grupo
by Dannyforeverbye
Summary: La CIA esta buscando mejorar sus misiones y lograr que todas sean positivas para eso necesitan que los dos mejores grupos se unan! ha lo largo de las misiones verán amor, amistad, risas, enemigos y mucho mas.
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer._**

**_SUMMARY: La CIA esta buscando mejorar sus misiones y lograr que todas sean positivas para eso necesitan que los dos mejores grupos se unan! ha lo largo de las misiones verán amor, amistad, risas, enemigos y mucho mas._**

_Chapter 1_

**GRUPOS A Y B**

**Grupo A**

BELLA POV

Emmet eres un completo cobarde, POR ESO ES QUE ESTAMOS ASÍ

No Bells, discúlpame pero tú siempre que hablamos de este tema te pones como una leona, sabias que las cosas no son siempre como uno quiere.

Jasper, escuchaste eso el Señor yo hago lo que sea, está diciendo que no es capaz hacer esto.

Bella, Emmet ; pueden parar es en serio esto me parece una completa babosada, somos un equipo desde hace mucho tiempo, así que estas peleas son lo más estúpido que puede existir, así que desde ese momento soy yo el que decido.

Y si mi nombre es Isabella Swan, y me encuentro en una pelea absurda con mis compañeros de trabajo, Emmet McCarty y Jasper Whitlock, para ser sincera definitivamente son mucho más que unos simples compañeros, ellos son mis mejores amigos, y hasta más que eso, porque me cuidan como mis hermanos mayores. Los conocí hace tres años cuando empezamos a realizar diferentes misiones. Yo llegué cuando tenía 22 años, llegar aquí donde estoy fue muy complicado ya que esa época fue muy difícil para mí , ya que mis papas sufrieron un accidente automovilístico que causo la muerte de mi madre y que mi papá se encontrara en estado de coma , justo en ese año yo acababa de terminar mi carrera en la universidad, lamentablemente no tenía tiempo de ponerme a mandar hojas de vida ya que todas las compañías en las que quería trabajar me pedían por lo menos un año de experiencia, entonces hice lo que pude, empecé a trabajar en una cafetería, era lo único disponible para ese entonces y yo necesitaba seguir pagando el tratamiento de mi papá. Pero un día sucedió algo muy extraño me encontraba atendiendo una de las mesas, y esperando que el cliente se decidiera, cuando entró un hombre diciéndole a Jessica en ese entonces la cajera que le entregará todo el dinero; era obvio que todo estaba planeado esas personas sabían que los viernes era el día que le entregábamos el dinero a nuestro jefe, así que era el día preciso. Jessica comenzó a entregarle todo el dinero en la caja, yo lo único que hice fue actuar rápidamente me di cuenta que el otro hombre estaba distraído así que con la bandeja que tenía en las manos, le pegue en la cabeza y le quite rápidamente la pistola, enfrente al otro hombre diciéndole que ya había llamado a la policía y que no tenía otra alternativa, que la única era rendirse, nunca supe pero lo único que hice fue pegarle al tipo ese en la nariz que lo hice retroceder y bajar la guardia para dejarlo sin armas para que nos amenazará.

Desde ese día Aro Volturi justo el cliente que estaba atendiendo me pidió que me uniera a su organización, yo lo primero que pensé, ¡por dios este hombre es de la mafia en que me metí!, pero el mi actual jefe me explico que él era parte de la CIA, que estaba buscando personas capaces de realizar diferentes misiones para proteger al país. Y su idea principal fue conformar pequeños grupos, con el fin de que todo fuera encubierto y se lograra tener un resultado positivo. En un principio acepté ya que necesitaba el dinero y él me estaba ofreciendo muchísimo más de lo que ganaba como una simple mesera. Pero después de los 6 meses de entrenamiento con expertos en combate, uso de armas, de nueva tecnología y demás, descubrí que todo eso simplemente me apasionaba y que estaba dispuesta a realizar lo que fuera por ayudar a los demás. Aro me tuvo mucha confianza desde el principio así que me ubico en el grupo donde me encuentro al lado de estos locos.

Al principio me asuste demasiado al ver con quien trabajaría, pues quien no, si de la nada me aparecen dos hombres por detrás, uno de pelo negro un poco rizado, con unos ojos de color azul y unos hoyuelos que se le formaban por la gran sonrisa que estaba haciendo y sin mencionar lo enorme que es, y al lado otro con la mirada más profunda que había visto en mi vida, como si quisiera saber lo que sentía en esos momentos, sin mencionar que también tenía una sonrisa hermosa y aparte rubio con ojos azules, lo primero que cualquier mujer piensa, dios mío me morí o cómo diablos pretenden que trabaje con semejante hombres a mi lado. Pero fue aun mejor cuando los conocí porque Emmet era todo menos que un oso, era un hombre combinado con la alegría de un niño y Jasper es la persona más tranquila que conozco en mi vida. Desde nuestra primera misión logramos acoplarnos rápidamente y descubrimos porque Aro nos eligió para trabajar juntos ya que entre los tres hacíamos la combinación perfecta.

Simplemente ahora pensamos como uno, excepto en este momento cuando ya no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo de Emmet como era posible que no aceptará algo como esto.

Dale Emmet juega con nosotros, te lo prometo si logras tocar una canción en guitarra te dejo ser el líder de la otra misión- tenía que utilizar mi última carta para que aceptara la apuesta y yo logrará ganar.

Bellita amor mío, aunque me suene tentadora la oferta, por más que me guste, sabias que no soy tan tonto, se que eres una de las mejores jugadores de Guitar Hero, así que no, dile a Jasper.

No Bells tu sabes que yo tocó la batería además yo sé que no hay nadie que te gane en la guitarra.

Ughh, si ven como son, pero ya verán que la persona que me logre derrotar en esto será mi mejor amiga o el fututo padre de mis hijos.

Y si todo el problema era porque quería que Emmet jugará conmigo y así lograrle ganar para que me preste su Mac, ya que el mío quedo completamente destruido en la última misión y la de Jasper no la puedo usar ya que por decirlo él es el mejor en la parte de programas y toda la tecnología con que la que contamos. Así que ahora estoy aquí recogiéndoles el desorden mientras ellos tranquilamente juegan Mario Kart; aunque me molesten y me estresan algunas veces yo los quiero y por eso estamos en el grupo A.

**GRUPO B**

EDWARD POV

Me encontraba en el supermercado, consiguiendo todo lo que mis compañeras pedían, simplemente no puedo creer que me encuentre en un grupo de la CIA, gracias a mi tío Aro; él desde que yo era pequeño siempre me enseño a defenderme, a usar diferentes controles extraños como yo les decía, me decía que un fututo yo haría muchas cosas por el bien de la humanidad, quien más haría eso? Un superhéroe obviamente. Pero no fue hasta que cumplí los 20 años y estaba en la mitad de mi carrera de administración de empresas, se me hacía muy raro que mi tío siendo un gran empresario en Italia, pudiera venir tan seguido y se quedara especialmente conmigo uno o dos meses enseñándome tantas técnicas, la verdad me parecía muy raro hasta que un día que iba directo a mi casa apareció una camioneta enorme con unos hombres que superaban mi tamaño 10 veces, lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era correr o enfrentarme a todos ellos; estaba completamente decidido a empezar a correr cuando desde donde estaba vi a mi tío dentro de la camioneta tratando de escapar, mi tío es como mi segundo papá, no podía dejar que le sucediera nada por eso ya no me importaba nada salí y empecé a golpear en el estomago al gorila que tenia al frente, luego hice un salto hacia atrás y le di una patada en toda la cara al otro, este se tropezó hacia atrás pegándole a su compañero con la cabeza y por último le cogí el arma y empecé a caminar hacia donde estaba mi tío, les apunté con el arma a los que quedaban, ellos rápidamente se fueron alejando y desate a mi tío y lo que menos esperaba fue las palabras que me dijo.

-Estás listo hijo mío

Desde ese momento empecé a trabajar de acompañante en ciertos eventos siempre protegiéndome a personas muy importantes, y a la vez terminaba mi carrera en la universidad, y de verdad mi tío me cumplió la promesa que me había hecho, soy como una especie de superhéroe porque prácticamente tenía una doble vida. Tres años después, mi tío me dijo que había empezado a conformar pequeños grupos que ya saldrían a realizar diferentes misiones de acuerdo a sus habilidades, por eso es que ahora me encuentro en un grupo junto a dos chicas, Alice Brandon y Rosalie Hale, se los juró que parecen más modelos que agentes, no saben cómo la pasamos de bien en las misiones que hemos hecho especialmente porque un compañero nos dijo que como hacíamos para que todo saliera bien, si en cualquier lugar llamábamos la atención.

A ver la lista que las chicas que me dieron fue:

**_PROTEÍNAS:_**_  
><em>_Queso ricota (Excelente fuente de proteína)__  
><em>_Queso blanco__  
><em>_Queso mozarela__  
><em>_Queso parmesano__  
><em>_Leche deslactosada__  
><em>_Yogurt descremado sin azúcar__  
><em>_Carne de Res (pide el corte de carne de tu preferencia sin grasa, en esto si confiamos en ti)__  
><em>_Pollo (sin piel, si lo traes con piel tu se la quitas!)__  
><em>_Pescado (salmón, mero, róbalo, catalana, carite, atún. Todos los tipos de pescados son excelentes!)__  
><em>_Jamón de pechuga de pavo__  
><em>_Huevos__  
><em>_Batido de proteína Ni Una Dieta Más (del sabor de tu preferencia, es mentira , obviamente de fresa no te ilusiones Edward)__  
><em>**_Vegetales:_**_  
><em>_Lechugas tipo americana y romana__  
><em>_Brócolis__  
><em>_Zanahorias__  
><em>_Espinacas__  
><em>_Pimentón__  
><em>_Tomate__  
><em>_Berenjena__  
><em>_Calabacines__  
><em>_Aguacate__  
><em>**_Para las Comidas:_**_**  
><strong>__Frutos secos ( por si no te acuerdas es maní, nueces, avellanas)__  
><em>_Gelatina sin azúcar__  
><em>_Helados Ni Una Dieta Mas__  
><em>_Chocolate sin azúcar__  
><em>_Mermelada sin azúcar__  
><em>**_Enlatados bajos en grasa y carbohidratos:_**_**  
><strong>__Palmitos__  
><em>_Atún natural en agua__  
><em>_Champiñones__  
><em>**_Salsas y Aderezos:_**_  
><em>_Salsa de soya__  
><em>_Sal__  
><em>_Pimienta__  
><em>_Orégano__  
><em>_Aceite de oliva__  
><em>_Aceite de canola__  
><em>_Vinagre__  
><em>_Mayonesa ligera__  
><em>**_Bebidas:_**_**  
><strong>__Refrescos Dietéticos__  
><em>_Bolsitas de Té__  
><em>_Bebidas en polvo sin azúcar_

No lo puedo creer, menos mal teníamos dinero, saben cuánto me voy a demorar y cuanto me va a costar todo esto!, son increíbles, lo bueno es que los tres sabemos cocinar así que hacemos compras cada mes.

Después de 2 horas y media, logré acabar las compras, y llegar a la casa, me encanta que vivamos en Phoenix es un lugar tan increíble y si contar que la casa tienes una de las mejores vistas que puede existir. Entre en mi adorado volvo y al bajar todas las compras lo primero que vi, definitivamente no me sorprendió, las chicas estaban bailando just dance 3, llevaban una semana obsesionadas con ese juego, ahora estaban tratando de cumplir la misión de jugar más de 30 canciones seguidas.

-Chicas llego la comida

-EDWARD!

-Rose, para el juego!

-Tranqui Ali ya lo hice

-Chicas por curiosidad en que canción van?

-EN LA 25! No hay nadie que lo haga más perfecto que nosotras.

Si ven por eso nos va tan bien, porque tenemos una confianza impresionante, nos hace ser los mejores por eso somos el grupo B.

**Gracias por leer este nuevo proyecto, quiero que sepan me hacen muy feliz todos sus comentarios y opiniones y para que quieran leer más les dejo un pequeño adelanto.**

Por sus caras deduzco que ni siquiera se han dicho hola, así que los presentare grupo A estos son Edward, Alice y Rosalie y Grupo B ellos son Isabella, Emmet y Jasper. Y ahora ustedes conformaran de aquí en adelante un nuevo grupo.

-QUE!

**Bueno nos leemos y muy pronto el siguiente cap ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer._**

**_SUMMARY: La CIA esta buscando mejorar sus misiones y lograr que todas sean positivas para eso necesitan que los dos mejores grupos se unan! ha lo largo de las misiones verán amor, amistad, risas, enemigos y mucho mas._**

_Chapter 2_

**GRUPO A+B**

EDWARD POV

No puedo creer que en una semana nuestra vida cambiara tanto, de un momento a otro de estar en nuestra hermosa casa en Phoenix disfrutando del calor, jugando y preparando un magnifico desayuno; ahora nos encontremos en Forks con una lluvia y un frio de polo norte , en frente de unos completos extraños.

_FLASHBACK_

_-Edward me pasas por favor la miel_

_-Toma Ali , este desayuno te quedo espectacular-_

_Estábamos hablando del maravilloso desayuno cuando escuchamos la alarma en la habitación inferior, lo único que podía significar es que había una misión o mi tío Aro nos necesitaba urgente. Bajamos y efectivamente vimos a mi tío Aro en la pantalla_

_-Grupo B se les informa que es indispensable que tomen un vuelo directo a Seattle, sale en 1 hora el vuelo, no es necesario que lleven sus pertenencias, están serán enviadas cuando crea oportuno, al llegar al aeropuerto los estarán esperando para llevarlos a su destino, nos veremos allá. Adiós._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

Desde ese momento no entendíamos absolutamente nada, saber que esto no era una misión era totalmente incierto, porque qué otra cosa quería mi tío Aro para que nos encontráramos aquí, ninguno de las seis personas que estábamos aquí había pronunciado una palabra, ellos eran tres, dos hombres y una mujer, aunque ella no estaba nada mal, tenía algo que me llamó la atención desde el principio.

-Me alegro que ya estén aquí reunidos estoy muy emocionado por esta unión que se va a formar, supongo que al menos ya saben sus nombres- llegó muy feliz mi tío Aro.

-Por sus caras deduzco que ni siquiera se han dicho hola, así que los presentare grupo A estos son Edward, Alice y Rosalie y Grupo B ellos son Isabella, Emmet y Jasper. Y ahora ustedes conformaran de aquí en adelante un nuevo grupo

-QUE!

-Aro de que estás hablando nuestro grupo está perfectamente bien así- no podía permitir trabajar con unos completos extraños que mierda le pasaba por la cabeza.

-Edward cálmate los entiendo pero es necesario este cambio.

BELLA POV

Todo cambio de un momento a otro, llegaron de la nada unos extraños, aunque debo aceptar que el cobrizo no estaba nada mal, pero ese no era el punto, ellos llegaron a nuestra casa con cara de perdidos. Solo estaba esperando que llegara Aro para que nos pudiera explicar esta situación.

-Me alegro que ya estén aquí reunidos estoy muy emocionado por esta unión que se va a formar, supongo que al menos ya saben sus nombres- llegó muy feliz mi tío Aro.

-Por sus caras deduzco que ni siquiera se han dicho hola, así que los presentare grupo A estos son Edward, Alice y Rosalie y Grupo B ellos son Isabella, Emmet y Jasper. Y ahora ustedes conformaran de aquí en adelante un nuevo grupo

-QUE!- gritamos todos

-Aro de que estás hablando nuestro grupo está perfectamente bien así- se notaba que Edward pensaba exactamente igual que yo.

-Edward cálmate los entiendo pero es necesario este cambio.

-Aro porque este cambio si todo estaba bien- pregunté

-Segura Isabella porque su última misión dice lo contrario porque ciertamente culpar a un inocente, y darse cuenta cuando todo el peso de la ley estaba sobre él, déjame decirte que fue un muy grave error- me sentía frustrada como fue capaz de decir eso especialmente ante esos estúpidos del otro grupo que ahora se reían.

-Y ustedes no se rían de a mucho porque su error yo lo considero peor, como es posible que dejaran escapar al criminal prácticamente en frente de la estación de policía.- jajajaj esto es lo que llamo justicia divina ahora éramos nosotros los que reíamos.

-Así que desde ahora vivirán aquí, escogí esta casa ya que es más adecuada para los seis, así que muchachos espero que se logren entender porque no me gustaría otro error ya que ese tendría serias consecuencias, bueno me retiro, estamos comunicados, esperen su primera misión.

No definitivamente esto no puede ser cierto, entraría en pánico muy pronto, cambiaria todo en esta casa, como podríamos recibir de buena a manera a personas que llegarían a cambiar nuestra rutina

-Disculpen ya que vamos a tener que vivir aquí alguno de ustedes nos podría decir donde están las habitaciones. – No puede ser ni siquiera fui capaz de responderle a la rubia por la rabia que tenia.

-Miren nuestras habitaciones están al lado izquierdo al lado derecha hay tres desocupadas entonces están en todo su derecho de escoger la que quieran- tan lindo Jazz siempre educado.

Vi como subían

-Chicos esto es completamente ridículo!

-Calmate Bells por ahora no cambiaremos nada, además se ven que son buenas personas y son supremamente comprensivas, tengo el presentimiento que…

-Ahhhhhhhhh!- en ese momento Emmett fue interrumpido por un grito que creería que se escucho hasta sur america!

Subimos a las habitaciones preocupados de que les hubiera pasado algo, y cual fue nuestra sorpresa al encontrar a Alice hiperventilando, y Rosalie con Edward tratando de calmarla.

-Estas bien? Que paso

-Isabella como puedes decir eso? si estoy en un mundo paralelo donde no hay un armario decente, mira esto que voy a hacer con toda la ropa que en menos de una hora esta llegando! A parte eres mujer no sientes necesidades de tener tu espacio! Que diablos te pasa!

Despues de ese ridículo discurso, sentía como mi cabeza estaba palpitando y mis venas se inflaban poco a poco, todo esto seria un completo desastre ahora.

-Mira niñita caprichosa, ahora ya no estas en tu casa de muñecas, ya seria hora de que aterrices en el mundo actual, sabes si quieres un armario mucho mas grande ve y cómpratelo y mira donde ubicarlo, y a mi en tu vida me vuelvas a hablar de esa manera.

Sali de una vez a la cocina porque si me quedaba ahí seria la muerte para muchos, no es que yo fuera de esa manera, hasta yo me considero una persona amable y respetuosa pero es que aparte de que vienen a nuestra casa , ya quiere imponer cosas.

-Bella…

-Si Jazz, me equivoque, tengo que ir a pedirle disculpas..

No pude terminar de hablar ya que de la nada, se apagaron todas las luces, Jasper salió de inmediato al estudio donde tenia conectado su mac a un servidor cercano para poder efectuar una compra de un dispositivo supremamente actualizado, en esas llevaba dos días completos. Cuando llegamos encontramos a Edward con cara de culpabilidad con su adaptador para su ipad ; esto me sonaba a la tercera guerra mundial.

-Ehh yo lo siento, fue un error no sabia que ese software pesara tanto y consumiera tanta energia yo la verdad….

-Por supuesto que no sabias, que te pasa sabes cuanto tiempo llevaba descargando eso!, eres un completo incompetente solo por conectar esa cosita de nada a comparación de mi sistema de programación que tengo aquí, ahora voy a tener que empezar de nuevo y todo por!.. agh!

Saque a Jazz de ahí por que hoy comeríamos Edward si lo seguía mirando de esa manera, ahora no solo era yo, eso le sumamos al calmado de mi amigo.

-Chicos en serio creo que se han pasado, ellos no han hecho nada lo tuyo Jasper fue un error y lo tuyo Bella tienes que entender que es mientras se acoplan y….

Los tres quedamos con la boca abierta cuando vimos como Rosalie estaba botando los paquetes de frituras, las gaseosas, las cervezas, las donas, los galletas recubiertas de sabores y casi me mueros cuando vi los chocolates y todo en una bolsa negra y después se dirigía a la caneca, todo esto diciendo que no sabia como podíamos comer de esa manera tan desagradable que eso lo único que ocasionaba era gordura, celulitis, enfermedades que del azúcar no se un monton de cosas. Y justo para completar bajaron las escaleras los dos que faltaban Edward y Alice con cara de orgullo de ver esa caneca.

-Que te pasa rubia! Es nuestra comida! Les acepto que griten, que dañen las cosas, pero por que se meten con la comida!, es nuestra fuente de energia, por que hallan llegado no significa que tenemos que hacer o comer lo mismo que ustedes, por lo menos respeten!.

Si como pensaron ese fue Emmett que en ese momento si me dio miedo, verlo respirando profundamente , con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder.

-Bueno saben que, si ustedes por su lado y nosotros por el nuestro en este preciso momento nos vamos a hacer unas cuantas compras, para no molestarlos en su asquerosa casa!- creo que Alice acaba de mostrar su lado poco amable.

Vimos como salian y golpeaban esa puerta de una forma poco normal, los tres coordinados caimos al sofá. Solo pude preguntar

-Chicos que vamos a hacer con esos tres? Esto es un completo desastre!

**Perdon por la demora, es que eso de entrar a la U es mas complicado de lo que pensaba, bueno aqui estoy con el segundo cap de esta historia, me gustaria que me dijeran que quieren leer en el otro cap, que creen que va a pasar con este grupo, y como les va a ir en su primera mision! espero sus reviews y ya que estoy en vacaciones subire mas caps!**

**besitos**

**dannyforeverbye**


	3. Chapter 3

**_DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer._**

**_SUMMARY: La CIA esta buscando mejorar sus misiones y lograr que todas sean positivas para eso necesitan que los dos mejores grupos se unan! ha lo largo de las misiones verán amor, amistad, risas, enemigos y mucho mas._**

_Chapter 3_

**CONVIVENCIA**

EDWARD POV

-Por favor Alice quiero mi Volvo entero, porque no esperamos a que llegue tu amado Porshe- me sorprendía que estuviera todavía vivo, íbamos prácticamente a 200 km/h y eso que me gustaba la velocidad pero esto ya me parecía mucho.

-Edward cálmate, nada nos va a pasar, pero es que odio este lugar el centro comercial más cercano está en Port Angeles, y necesito comprar rápido para que toda esta rabia se me quite.

-Rose tú no has dicho nada desde que salimos, estas bien?

-Mira Edward si no he dicho nada es porque me parece absurdo todo lo que está pasando, convivir con esos tres que parecen traídos de la calle, me parece tenaz, es que entiende ni siquiera tienen clase, hablan terrible, comen ni te cuento y ese desorden constante en la casa; yo no sé si pueda aguantar todo esto.

-Tranquila Rose, mira ya llegamos vamos a comprar cosas y de paso a hacer unos cuantos cambios- dijo Alice, lo peor es que guiño el ojo, no me gustaría saber que causas traería lo que vamos a hacer.

BELLA POV

Estaba muy feliz, hace más de dos horas que nuestros queridos compañeros se habían ido, así que decidimos almorzar unas hamburguesas deliciosas que las mandábamos traer de Seattle de nuestro amado JaK's Grill, como amamos ese lugar. Después, sin más preámbulos decidimos hacer lo que más nos gusta jugar videojuegos, primero empezamos con Street Fighter IV como nos divertíamos, creo que especialmente yo viendo a esos dos gritando, pero en este no hay nadie que le gane a Emmett!, luego el favorito de Jasper; Mario Kart Wii, como amo ese juego saber que en cualquier momento estuve de primeras y siempre terminó ganando Jazz, ahora si venia mi juego! Alistamos los instrumentos, Jazz la batería y Emmett y yo las guitarras, este juego me apasiona estábamos ya en la tercera canción cuando se abrió la puerta, nos olvidamos por completo del juego.

De repente entraron como unos diez hombres cargando muebles enormes mientras Alice gritaba donde colocarlos, mientras que Rosalie y Edward entraban con bolsas llenas de comida y otras de ropa, esto se volvió completamente insoportable después de 30 minutos que no acababan de acomodar todo lo que trajeron, decidí ir a mi habitación, me puse a escuchar a Yiruma y Debussy; no sé en qué momento me quede dormida, pero ya desde mi ventana podía ver como la noche había llegado y el hambre que tenía hacía estragos en mi estomago. Mientras iba bajando las escaleras un olor delicioso venia de la cocina, uno que hace mucho no olía comida casera, pero se me borro todas mis ideas cuando llegue al final de la escalera y todo lo que me rodeaba era rosa!, sentía unas ganas infinitas de vomitar hasta que exploté-

-AHHHHHHH! – Los cinco me voltearon a ver con cara de susto, es que creo que mis ojos ya no eran de color chocolate los sentía de color borgoña, estaba viendo cosas repugnantes para mí, como es posible que nuestro televisor plasma tuviera stickers de princesas, que nuestro Wii fuera morado, los cojines de la sala fueran de mariposas, las mesas de centro llenas de flores y sin contar el comedor con un mantel lila con estrellas.

-Que paso Bellita no te gustó la decoración que hicimos, fue igual tu sugerencia, me dijiste que ya no estaba en mi casita de muñecas y como lamentablemente no puedo volver, decidí traerla aquí!-

-Mira duende ustedes no pueden venir aquí a hacer lo que se les dé la gana, quiero en este instante todo como estaba!- le hable, más bien le grité

-Qué pena muchachita, a Alice no le vuelves decir duende me oíste- justo tuvo que hablar la rubia

-O si no que me vas a hacer barbie de pueblo!- creo que me pase de la raya pero es que estaba llena de sentimiento encontrados.

-Como me dijiste?!- en ese momento vi como se me lanzaba para atacarme, pero gracias a Emmett que la detuvo creo que estaría muerta.

-Suéltame mastodonte sin cerebro!-

-Oye no me hables así! – le gritó Emmett ya con furia y frustración

-Emmett por favor se decente a una mujer no se le habla así- cobrizo ya tenias que meter la cucharada

-Tú que te metes hijo de papi, tu solo por ser el sobrino de Aro es que estás aquí, no como nosotros que la hemos luchado durante años!- quede pasmada igual que los demás, era algo que nunca me había imaginado, me pregunto cómo se habrá enterado Jasper.

Desde ese momento todo fue confuso todos nos estábamos insultando, lanzando palabras cada vez peores, mostrando nuestra rabia de cómo habían cambiado las cosas durante tan poco tiempo, el ambiente en ese momento su empezó a calentar a paso gigantes, ya podía oler como a quemado. A quemado! Giré mi cabeza de inmediato hacia la cocina y mi casi me caigo de la impresión, todo lleno de humo!

-FUEGO!

EDWARD POV

Jasper, me la cobraría algún maldito día, como rayos se había enterado lo de mi Tío, siempre fui supremamente cuidadoso, Rose y Alice, ni si quiera se lo habían llegado a imaginar! Empecé a gritarle hasta de que se iba a morir, así empezó una pelea de todos contra todos, pero fue interrumpida por

-FUEGO!

-Paralizados estábamos, que la única que reacciono fue Bella, oprimiendo el botón de emergencia y haciendo que se activara las mangueras que se encontraban en el techo, mojando toda la planta inferior de la casa, creo que no solo se apago el fuego, si no también nuestra furia entre nosotros. Ninguno hablaba solo nos veíamos las caras, pero la situación nos sobrepaso, claro todos estando empapados, ocurrió lo que nunca pensamos que iba a pasar.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ- la risa inundo todo la casa.

-Bueno, creo que mejor nos ponemos a arreglar todo esto-definitivamente fue una noche muy larga, pero logramos secar algunas cosas y dejar todo como si no hubiera pasado nada. Ya estaba tan cansado que fui como un zombie a dormir, lo último que pensé fue en que esperaba que la convivencia mejorara.

BELLA POV

Un nuevo día comenzó, anoche por quererme dormir rápido no cerré la persiana y todo el sol me estaba dando en la cara, después del terrible suceso que paso ayer, ya no quería tener más peleas ni nada por el estilo. Así que decidí ir a mi lugar favorito de la casa, el gimnasio, habíamos solicitado que Aro lo equipara completamente, así que me aliste y baje a ser mi rutina, mientras iba bajando pasé por la cocina y la sorpresa que me lleve fue ver a Alice cocinando y Jasper haciendo de asistente pasándole todo los ingredientes que ella necesita, después salí y mi sorpresa aumentó al ver a Rosalie y Emmett trabajando en equipo, arreglando el Jeep, bueno definitivamente esto podía ser el inicio de un gran grupo, llegue al gimnasio y empecé a ser mis estiramientos hoy iba a ejercitar más que todo piernas, decidí hacer cardio en la caminadora, por el espejo vi como llego Edward y debo decir que cada vez me sorprende el físico de ese hombre esa camisa le queda espectacular, como sería sin ella, por favor que estoy pensando.

-Buenos Días Bella- esa voz hace estragos en mi.

-Hola Edward, que tal te trata la mañana?

-Bien, gracias me siento como niño en dulcería, este gimnasio es enorme!

Empezamos los dos en la caminadora tranquilos caminando lento, pero poco a poco empezamos a aumentar la velocidad y cada vez que el la subía igual yo, era una competencia de quien resistía más. Sin palabras hasta que tuvo que abrir su boca y empezar a decir más estupideces.

-Bella, que ya te cánsate? no puedes ni con la velocidad 10-

-Mira Edward no me molestes, que no estoy de humor para tus jueguitos de niños

-Ay la pobrecita Isabella, como hará en las misiones, si tiene que correr, ah claro es lógico que estuvieras con Jasper y Emmett, ellos deben hacer todo el trabajo y tu solo mandas.

Agh! me saco la piedra este niño de papi, así que solo lo ignoré y coloque la maquina en nivel 16, nunca lo había hecho, pero se sentía espectacular, y como supuse Edward hizo lo mismo, estuvimos así más de media hora, me sentía tan sucia y cansada y el se veía igual que yo, no me di cuenta cuando el muy maldito se acercó a mi máquina y presionó el botón de stop, salí disparada hacia el suelo, y si no me coloco las manos me hubiera raspado toda la cara, lo voltee a mirar y él como si nada seguía corriendo pero ya con menos velocidad, pero ni él ni yo contábamos con que la alarma de misiones sonara en el momento que le jale el pie, ya que se asustó y justo cayó encima de mío.

No me había dado cuenta de lo hermosos que son sus ojos, ese verde esmeralda, que me estaba provocando una serie de corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo; que estoy pensando esto es una completa estupidez.

-Quítate de mí vista Edward-

Salí para la parte superior de la casa donde se encontraba los comandos y conexiones para las misiones, llegue y la sorpresa que me lleve al ver a Emmett y la Barbie todos llenos de aceite para carro, y lo mismo con Alice y Jasper pero con harina; definitivamente, esto de tratar de llevarnos bien no es lo nuestro.

En ese momento apareció Aro en la pantalla diciendo:

-Grupo AB se les informa que hace unas semanas atrás se ha presentado una serie de robos de los cuadros más importantes de los diferentes museos, y según expertos en el tema, el siguiente será en el Museo de Boston, son los encargados de descubrir quiénes son los ladrones y que están haciendo con los cuadros. En 30 minutos sale el vuelo asignado, así que necesito que trabajen en equipo, aquí me demostraran si mi decisión fue acertada al juntarlos; adiós muchachos.

**Hola a todos, que pena yo se que me he demorado, ya casi no tengo tiempo para nada, pero no voy a dejar la historia ya estoy haciendo los otros capítulos así que no se preocupen!, Bueno ahora quiero saber que les parece el capitulo y que creen que pasará en la misión! Gracias a las personitas que me han escrito y a las que han colocado como favorito esta historia. Ustedes saben pueden escribir lo que quieran, criticas, sugerencias, lo que crean que hay que cambiar lo que sea! **

**Un beso**

**Dannyforeverbye**


	4. Chapter 4

**_DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer._**

**_SUMMARY: La CIA esta buscando mejorar sus misiones y lograr que todas sean positivas para eso necesitan que los dos mejores grupos se unan! ha lo largo de las misiones verán amor, amistad, risas, enemigos y mucho mas._**

_Chapter 4_

**ROBO**

BELLA POV

-Grupo AB se les informa que hace una semanas atrás se ha presentando una serie de robos de los cuadros más importantes de los diferentes museos, y según expertos en el tema, el siguiente será en el Museo de Boston, son los encargados de descubrir quienes son los ladrones y que están haciendo con los cuadros. En 30 minutos sale el vuelo asignado, así que necesito que trabajen en equipo, aquí me demostraran si mi decisión fue acertada al juntarlos; adiós muchachos.

-Miren chicos lo mejor es trabajar como lo hemos hecho desde siempre, cada grupo en lo suyo.- dijo Jasper, supongo que todos estábamos pensando en lo mismo; demostrarle a Aro, que podemos hacerlo sin la ayuda de los otros.

-Uyy freaky una buena idea salió de esa cabeza, opino lo mismo ustedes a lo suyo y nosotros a lo nuestro.- bueno la duende por fin estuvo de acuerdo con algo.

Ya estábamos en el avión con destino a Boston; según el plan de nosotros el que nos guiaría desde la casa sería Jasper, así que él nos iría indicando que realizar para poder encontrar a los ladrones, que han ocasionado tanto caos.

ALICE POV

Estaba acomodando todos los dispositivos, para crear conexión con Edward y Rosalie, mi plan estaba más que listo, les comente que había adquirido un sensor de movimiento conectado con wi-fi, con él podría fácilmente decirles donde estaban los ladrones, para poder capturarlos fácilmente, también había evaluado todo el mapa del museo, y la mejor vía de ingreso sería por el tejado del mismo, que poseía un enorme ventanal ; y para mejor conexión con ellos, contaba con micrófonos, audífonos y pequeñas cámaras en la ropa de cada uno. Definitivamente nada podría fallar.

No me importó que Jasper estuviera junto a mí, realizando lo mismo que yo; ya que siempre me considere una buena guía para mis compañeros, así que si todo esto resultaba de lo más gracioso, ver como intentaba antiguas técnicas para algo que simplemente no va a lograr.

EMMET POV

Ya estábamos listos con Bella para entrar en acción; nos separamos de la Barbie y el niño mimado apenas cruzamos la salida del aeropuerto, estaba cansado de ellos; me consideraba un persona tranquila, divertida llena de vida, pero con esos tres invadiendo nuestra vida, ya me considero un anciano; desde que llegaron todo es un caos; así que hoy seria nuestro día para demostrar que somos mejores que ellos y decirle a Aro que es mucho mejor si todo volviera a la normalidad.

-Jasper estamos en posición-

-Listo chicos, muévanse lentamente hasta que vean una bifurcación, ahí escogen el camino hacia la derecha. No se preocupen la zona esta despejada necesito que Bella se vaya por la escaleras para el tercer piso, y Emmett por el ascensor; tranquilo que está silenciado; tengan mucho cuidado que los ladrones están en posición son tres personas.

-Cuidate Bells

-Tranquilo grandote te quiero

Este trabajo lo he disfrutado como nunca, pero siempre tengo el temor de perder una vida, más la de mi grupo, mi familia.

Llegue sigilosamente al ascensor, no se oía ningún ruido, así que presione el botón para hacer mi subida triunfal, no fue hasta que me relaje que vi un cuerpo junto al mío.

-Que estás haciendo aquí Barbie?-

-Uyy pero miren que sorpresa el mastodonte apareció!- esto no me podía estar pasando la persona con la que menos me quería encontrar estaba a mi lado, con un traje que le quedaba espectacular, todas sus curvas, Ya basta!

-Mira Barbie porque no te quedas aquí quieta y me dejas esto a mí, que me parece la mejor solución para todos.

-Emmett voy a hacer lo más civilizada posible, esta misión la vamos a lograr nosotros y me importa tan poco lo que opinen tú y tus amiguitos; así que si me disculpas tengo unos ladrones que atrapar. – Me perdí a la mitad de su discurso mirando sus hermosos ojos azules; solo acordarme de lo que pudo suceder esta mañana

_FLASHBACK_

_Me desperté temprano, porque ayer con todo el caos del incendio, no me dio tiempo para arreglar mi adoración; mi jeep necesitaba unos ajustes en el motor; así que baje y tome mi caja de herramientas; sorpresa la que me lleve al ver a la Barbie con un overol recostada sobre el porshe de la duende; quien se iba a imaginar que supiera algo de carros._

_-Y que Barbie se te perdió algo dentro del motor que tuviste que ponerte así para alcanzarlo-_

_-Mira no es por parecer una sabelotodo; pero sabias que se bastante de este campo, así que no me molestes._

_-Si sobre todo- escuche un soplido de disgusto pero la verdad ni me importo_

_Llevaba como unos 20 minutos tratando de dar con el problema, pero a simple vista no lo podía encontrar, ya me estaba empezando a frustrar, cuando sentí un aliento en mi cuello, que me hizo temblar._

_-Te molesta si le echo un vistazo?-con esos ojos como me iba a negar_

_-Claro, adelante- Vi cómo se inclinaba, para ver que sucedía, y lo que me mato fue su cara de concentración al ver todo detenidamente; esta mujer definitivamente es una caja de sorpresas._

_-Bueno la banda de transmisión está rota, por lo que desactivo la bomba de agua y eso fue lo que causo el sobrecalentamiento del motor, supongo que se rompió por desgaste alguna grieta debía tener.- estaba en blanco que no sabía ni siquiera que decirle._

_-Ehh, Rosalie te molestaría ayudarme a reemplazarla?_

_-Ah. Bueno no hay ningún problema te ayudo con mucho gusto._

_Y si me di cuenta que no mentía cuando dijo que esto lo hacía con mucho gusto, todo lo hacía muy bien cuando no alcanzaba algo, a ella no le importaba ensuciarse o moverse para ayudarme._

_Pero no todo podía ser felicidad, me paso por equivocación la llave que no era, así que aproveche para molestarla, palabras vienen y van hasta que sentí como una sustancia pegajosa me escurría, la muy arpía me había derramado aceite de carro, mira a mi alrededor y no dude en hacer lo mismo; nos empezamos a resbalar que nos sostuvimos uno del otro; no había notado que sus ojos tenían el azul más hermoso que había visto en mi vida. El momento fue interrumpido por la molesta alarma que indicaba una misión._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

En este momento sentía lo mismo toda su presencia me embriagaba, quería tenerla más cerca, pero como siempre todo momento especial se arruino y volví a la realidad, estaba en una misión, en un ascensor que se paró automáticamente, con la Barbie!.

-Jasper! Que está pasando?! El ascensor de detuvo! Haz algo-

-Emmett estoy haciendo lo posible; pero hay una red que está interviniendo con la mía, cálmate ya!

-Cómo quieres que me calme!- la voz de Rosalie se combinó con la mía; los dos estábamos entrando en desespero, solo esperaba que Bella estuviera bien y consiguiera atrapar a los ladrones.

EDWARD POV

-Alice ya estoy bajando por las escaleras tienes distinguidos los ladrones, cuántos son?- estaba seguro que esta misión era igual a las primeras que hicimos con Alice y Rosalie, así que sería pan comido.

-Edward tranquilo los tengo en la mira, tienen en su poder tres cuadros, gira a tu derecha y ahí detrás de esa puerta espera mi señal para entrar y atacar, Rosalie ya va en camino.

-Listo Alice espero.

Me sobresalte por un sonido muy duro; creo que venía del ascensor así que me asome fuera de la puerta y mi sorpresa cuando encontré a Bella en el piso, creería que estaba detrás de la puerta y sin culpa la golpee, bueno la verdad no estaba arrepentida.

-Aghh Edward que te pasa, tienes que ser tan descuidado, que no te das cuenta que hay una persona esta detrás tuyo, que bueno que eres para esto.

-Por qué no te callas Bella, seguimos en misión además no fue mi culpa, escuche un ruido extraño y quería averiguar que pasaba.

-Ahh bueno el señor seguimos en misión no puede escuchar una distracción porque se sale del plan inicial, wow! y lo repito que bueno que eres en esto.

-Tú ni siquiera sabes cuál es nuestro plan así que no te metas.

-No sabía que en misiones te comportas tan grosero; acuérdate que sigues en frente de una dama.- Aghh solo ella hacia que me pusiera tan de mal genio.

-Bueno en fin Bella porque no te vas a seguir con lo tuyo, que yo hago lo mío.

-Perfecto Edward, con permiso- vi cómo se dirigía al lugar donde estaba antes, asi que me acorde de Alice; no me había reportado y ya había pasado tiempo desde que le avise.

-Alice, que paso, cuando puedo entrar?

-Ed… Rosalie tranquilízate, lo que pasa es que calm…. Ya- solo con escuchar el ya, salí de inmediato a enfrentar a los ladrones, a mi lado tenia a Bella en la misma posición, sorpresa que nos llevamos al ver a los ladrones esperándonos, armados y con sogas en las manos.

Me sentía tan frustrado atado, y más si me llevaban como un paquete; tenía la esperanza que Rose, lograra ayudarme, pero como nada nos salía bien me encontré que ella y Emmett estaban atascados a propósito en el ascensor, la tapa de este operativo fue que los cuatro quedamos encerrados en ese ascensor de 4x4.

-Chicos están bien?- definitivamente Alice y Jasper eran la últimas personas que me gustaría oír.

-Jazz lindo, hermoso, amor de mi vida; te puedes callar si no vas a decir nada útil o algo así como lo logramos van a salir ahí en un dos por tres me oíste!- Bella también estaba histérica y se notaba que muy mal genio.

-Bueno Bella, aquí estamos con Alice y ya les van a abrir el ascensor no se preocupen- todos suspiramos de alegría al sentir como las puertas se abrían, y la primera cara que vimos no fue la que esperábamos ver.

-Están muertos me oíste Alice!- solo escuche de fondo un upss! Por parte de los dos y nosotros lo único que pudimos decir fue

-Hola Aro!

**Bueno aquí esta el capitulo, perdón si me demoro mucho en subir capítulos pero poco a poco voy a ir subiendo capítulos no voy a dejar la historia. Muchas gracias a esas personitas que me han escrito reviews y Pm's. Bueno espero que les guste; cualquier sugerencia, opinión o idea no duden en decirme.**

**Y que creen que les pasara al grupo AB? **

**Besos**

_**Dannyforeverbye**_


End file.
